Maron's Dignity
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: In her efforts to find her son after the fight with Android 19; Chichi picks a fight with a certain bluennette. What will happen when Maron pushes her too far; and how much will the guys enjoy the results? (Maron humor/fun one shot).


**A/N: Here is another raunchy Maron fic. We can always use more of those! Part of the series of embarrassing stories.**

 **Android Saga. Kame House:**

"Where is Gohan!? Where is my baby?!" Chichi screamed at the top of her lungs. The day was not going well for the normally sweet woman, so far her husband had taken ill with a heart virus and now her only child was missing.

"C…C…Calm down, Chichi!" Master Roshi held his hands up defensibly, for once in his life hoping he didn't accidentally grab one of the woman's soft breasts; that certainly wouldn't help things. She was on the warpath today! Boy, was she ever!

"I will NOT calm down! I want my boy and I know one of you knows where he is!" She pointed an accusing finger at Roshi and Oolong, a frightened Puar shaking behind them.

"Hey, guys! Can you quite it down some? I nearly caught myself in the zipper with all this racket." Yamcha joked as he strolled out of the bathroom, his usual cheery smile on his face.

After the fight against Android 19, Yamcha had taken Goku back to his house, where they had run into Chichi. Having had plenty of experience with the concerned woman over the years, he knew better than to tell her he was in any way involved with her "baby boy" fighting killer androids. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and agreed to take her to Kame House to track down her child.

Now he was here, man was it a bad day for him…

"I said. WHERE IS MY BABY!" Chichi screamed once more, her thundering voice shaking the entire house and disturbing its most treasured visitor.

"Hey!" The back door suddenly opened, a blue head wearing a pair of sunglasses walking in. "What's all the noise about? I'm trying to get a tan!"

All eyes in the room turned in the direction of that voice, that high pitched voice that could only belong to one person, Maron.

"OOoooohohhhhooooo!" Oolong grinned widely, clutching onto Master Roshi's side as he tried to tell the old man about some things he was already well aware of.

The men's perverted eyes were drawn to the girl's scantily clad body, for the same reasons that Chichi's were appalled by it.

The young bluennette was clad in the bear minimum, as usual, her yellow one piece stuck to her like a second skin, the brief parts of her form that it did cover being outlined perfectly!

"Heya, Maron! What's goin' on?" Yamcha tried to distract the girl from her main focus, but his efforts were in vain. She had her eyes set on the woman who had disturbed her slumber and ruined her tan.

"Hi, Yamcha." She passed by him, her assets jiggling the entire time. Poor old Roshi and Oolong were drooling as she passed them as well. Her huge double G boobies certainly made her stick out…as well as them, the two pale orbs being perfectly round and as bouncy as can be.

 _Look how slippery they are…_ Roshi's mind went off on his own as he realized the girl was practically dripping in tanning oil, her huge boobies slipping and bouncing around in her swimsuit, the hard buds on the centers almost jiggling free every time she took a step.

"Now." Maron's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Chichi. "What is all the noise about?" She asked the older woman, her legs spread apart; she displayed her smooth curves to the lucky men behind her.

"Oh, don't you even think of starting with me, you little harlot!" Chichi pointed an accusing finger at the buxom girl. "I am NOT in the mood to have to deal with a tart like you!"

"Hey, now!" Yamcha tried to step in, to put his strong frame in between the two women, but to no avail.

"Get out of the way, Yamcha!" Chichi shoved him aside, demonstrating the way she was able to somehow keep Goku in line.

As Roshi and Oolong continued to ogle the bluennette's semi-nude form, Chichi's words were only now starting to burrow into her thick head.

"Tart?" Maron's anger seemed to fade away as she gave Chichi a funny look. "Why did you just call me a dessert? Wait…are you making fun of my boobies?"

 _Well it's obvious where all the nutrients in her body go…_ Chichi thought. _Certainly not to her brain._

The whole time this was going on, the old pervert was reaching for Maron's plumb ass.

"I'm calling you a skank!" Chichi roared at her, tired of the bluennette's stupidity.

"What?!" Maron nearly bounced out of her swimsuit at hearing such an insult. She took several more steps forward so that she was chest to chest with the mother; robbing Roshi of the chance to grope her jiggly butt. "Awwww" He sighed.

"I don't think you know who-"Maron started, her finger pointing directly in Chichi's face, but before she could finish her threat, the mother cut her off again.

"That's right! You don't think! All you do is flaunt those ridiculous breasts of yours and world hands you everything you want!" Chichi's scowl grew darker as Maron suddenly began smirking at her. "I, though have much more important things to deal with besides your Daddy complex, so why don't you go back to pole dancing or whatever you do for a living and let me find my boy!" The raven-haired woman truly was pissed now. She hated having to deal with this girl at all. She had always thought Bulma was rather promiscuous what with the way she dressed and acted, but Krillin's former girlfriend really blew her out of the water!

"Oh…" Maron smirked at her, her blue eyes growing with the evil of an infuriated woman. "Now I get it…you're jealous…" She flipped some hair out of her eyes as she continued. "I know most girls can't hope to be as blessed as me, but you'd think your body would at least give you something." Maron ran her small hands over her boobies, letting massage the soft mounds of flesh as she teased her opponent. "What are they? As? Double As?" She giggled.

"What?" Chichi barked at her. "Why on Earth would I be jealous of you?" The fire in her eyes was almost extinguished as Maron did something that made two of the three perverts in the room cheer. She pushed her breasts up against Chichi's.

"Yup…just as I thought." The bluennette grinned, her huge boobies easily covering up Chichi's as they squished together, the purple fabric covered boobs being overwhelmed by vast expanses of oily flesh. "You don't measure up at all…"

"Eeeerrrghh…" Chichi growled in absolute fury. "How dare you!" She lunged at the blue-haired vixen, the girl's eyes popping open in shock and fear as Chichi's rage was fully unleashed upon her. Maybe making such a fuss over "size" wasn't such a good idea on her part…

"You like showing off these huge breasts of yours?" Chichi screamed at her, her hands taking hold of the girl's swimsuit straps. "Then how about you show them to these three!?"

With one huge pull, Chichi did just that. She pulled Maron's yellow one piece clean down her body, her huge GG boobies bouncing out and jiggling like crazy from the sudden movement, her tiny pink nipples at last exposed to everyone present.

"WOOOOOHOOO!" Roshi screamed, jumping up into the air as he watched the sexiest girl he had ever seen be stripped before his very eyes.

"CATFIGHT!" Oolong cheered, his piggy eyes locking onto Maron's unbound rack, her milky melons continuing to jiggle.

"AHHHHH!" Maron cried at the top of her lungs, her girlish scream being music to Chichi's ears.

"Awwww man…" Yamcha could only stare at the girl. She had brought it on herself, that much was certain, but just how far was Chichi intending to go in punishing the girl?

"AHHHHH! Old lady! What are you doing? You're showing these perverts my boobies!" She screamed, doing her best to fold her arms over her bouncing globes, but not matter how much she tried, she could never get a grip on them, the slippery melons constantly sliding out of her grip, their pink peaks always in the men's view.

Roshi's sunglasses perfectly displayed what was happening. It was like watching a juggler. Every time she appeared to have regain control of her oversized breasts. They would bounce free once more, her tiny hands barely being able to contain half of one boob!

"Oh, I'm going to show them a lot more than that, you little slut!" Chichi bellowed, her grip on Maron's one piece increasing, she pulled it the rest of the way down, knocking the girl to the floor as she pulled at the thin fabric.

"Nooo… Please! I'm sorry!" Maron pleaded, but it was too late, her bald pussy was exposed to the hungry men, the last of her dignity leaving her.

"Nope! Too late! It's time you were taught a lesson!" Chichi continued to fight with the girl's legs, pulling the fabric down lower and lower.

"Wait! No! Anything, but this! Pleeeease!" Maron screamed, her legs frantically trying to kick the older woman's hands away, succeeding in only hastening her disrobing. With every kick her one piece slipped lower and lower down her legs until it finally came off, leaving the busty bluennette completely naked at Kame House.

"AHHHHH!" Maron tried to get up, but her slippery skin kept her on her back, being unable to cover herself, she did her best to cross her meaty thighs over her pink slit, while she continued to juggle her overflowing boobies.

"Oh my Kami!" Yamcha screamed. _How could Chichi do such a thing to her? I know Maron can be quite the handful at times, but no girl deserves this kind of embarrassment!_

"There!" Chichi dusted off her hands. She wasn't proud of what she had done, but…fuck it. She was VERY proud of what she'd done to the sultry bluennette. "Maybe if you had learned some manners and wore something more modest, this would have never happened!" Chichi chuckled.

"I hope you learned your lesson…tart." Chichi smirked as she stormed out of the room, looking around for a capsule to get her the hell out of the madhouse she was currently at.

"OMK!" Maron could feel tears welling in her eyes. _How humiliating! Both of these perverts are staring at me! How could such a nice old lady do something like this to me?_ She asked herself, still trying to regain her footing and failing miserably.

During her preoccupation however, two shadowy figures had snuck up behind her, each one's hands opening and closing as they prepared for the perverted feast of the ages!

"Huh?" She turned around just before they pounced, her eyes shooting open once more in complete and utter terror. She was helpless to stop what they planned to do to her, even if it was only groping, there was nothing she could do!

"Cowabungaaaa!" Roshi yelled, Oolong right behind him, his hands outstretched to capture as much boobflesh in them as possible.

"Ohhh! Noooo!" Maron did her best to cover herself, being unable to look away from the monsters jumping her skin, when suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, another figure knocked the other two away, their forms crashing into the far wall.

"Ya…Yamcha…?" Maron looked up at the new figure standing before her, her eyes full of tears.

"Here." His strong voice called to her. "Let me help you up." Offering his hand, the girl took it, his calloused hands and strength being the only things capable of fighting her skin's slipperiness.

He pulled her into his strong arms, as he stripped off his shirt, offering it to the girl so that she could recover at least some modesty. "Put this on. You didn't deserve for that to be done to you." He grimaced, unable to believe Chichi had done such a thing to her, and with Roshi and Oolong around! What was wrong with her?

"Thanks." Maron's blush somehow darkened. _Wow._ She thought. There she was, stark naked, completely unable to defend herself from two of the men in the room, but instead of joining in for the fun, Yamcha had saved her. "You really care about me…don't you?" She gazed up at him, her watery blue eyes full of thankfulness.

"Well…I…" Yamcha looked away from her, unable to look those beautiful orbs of hers straight on. "I was just trying to help." He blushed. "I kinda have a thing for helping women..."

"Well I'll admit I don't know how to defend myself." She blushed, her hair covering her eyes as she leaned up to his face.

"But I do know how to reward heroes…" Maron cooed into his ear, her nude curves enticing him to come and get his reward. "And you're my hero…"

"Oh, really?" Turning back to face her, he hugged her soft curves against his body, her enormous boobies squishing up against him like giant water balloons.

"Yeah…" She breathed into his ear. "Have you ever played with double Gs before?..."

Yamcha blushed madly as he led her into the guest bedroom, locking it behind them. "No, but I'm sure I'm going to find out…" His playboy grin spread across his cheeks as one hand sunk into her soft globe, his hand being unable to contain even half of one pillowy marshmallow as he groped and squished it between his fingers, her hard nipple pressing into his palm.

"Oh, yeah, baby!" Maron moaned into his collarbone, both of his hands now descending to her rack.

The busty bluennette fell back onto the bed, propping herself up on her elbows as her huge knockers wobbled around on her chest, their pale skin jiggling like a sea of pudding. "Not many guys can handle a girl as…blessed as I am…" She breathed softly, her small hands gently flowing over her feminine treasures, softly giving each one a turn being squeezed between both her hands before tweaking the pink bud at the top until it was as hard as a pebble. "Do you think you can handle them, hero?" She teased him with her enormous assets.

All the man could do was stare; he could not believe this girl. _And this is why it pays to be the good guy…_ Yamcha grinned, his luck at last turning around.

"You saved them from those two perverts out there…" Maron let her eyes fall to her exposed boobies, the delicate flesh having been roughly ripped from their holdings and shown to beings that would never deserve to see them.

"Imagine what perverted things they would have done to me…to my body if you hadn't of shown up when you did…" She let her words cascade over his thick frame. "I'm all alone with you now." Her face took on a seductive smirk. "What perverted things are YOU going to do to my body…?" She splayed herself out before him, letting him see everything she had to offer. "Come and get it…hero…" She grinned. The man's muscular form covering hers as he enjoyed the bounties of chivalry.

His large hands sunk into her huge boobies, her hard buds deftly trying to escape his grasp, but it was not use. Holding one coconut scented boobie up to his face with both hands, he rammed his face into the middle of it, hungrily enjoying her bounties like a pair of ripe melons. He was in heaven…

Both Roshi and Oolong just stared at their hands, unable to believe that they had gotten so close to such soft flesh; and even more by the fact that because of them Yamcha had just scored big time…

"That's my Yamcha!" Puar wiped tears from her eyes, happy that her friend finally had the right bluennette for him. They really were one hell of a match.

"OOOOOH!" A series of loud moans suddenly erupted from the guest bedroom, the sounds of a creaking mattress coming soon afterward.

"He's such a stud!" Puar cheered joyfully.

Their fiery eyes turning towards the blue cat, Roshi and Oolong both yelled at once. "SHUT UP!"

 **A/N: This will be my last Maron for a while. Need to clear out requests. I hope you enjoyed the story. The idea came from another writer so thank you! Please REVIEW! I you enjoyed it!**


End file.
